


Test Run

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Renben Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Banter, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Blood, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Smut, Whipping, but ren is having fun, ren survived rokr vol 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Ren wants to know more about the man his newest recruit and bedwarmer is so fucked up over, so he forces a meeting. Hux offers far more than Ren bargained for, but not in a way Ren can complain about. In the end, Ren gets an answer to the question that brought him there in the first place.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren), Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Series: Renben Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679722
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the only thing you need to know for this fic is that it takes place in an au where Ben makes the choice to kill Tai himself and thus becomes Kylo, meaning Ren survived
> 
> This is a Hux/Ren fic, not a renben fic, but I'm putting it in with the renben series as it kinda slid itself into that loose overall story I have there so here we are lmao. Again, all fics in this series, including this one, also work perfectly well as one shots, so you can read them all or just one and it will make sense either way
> 
> The renben and kylux are both background ships, Kylo doesn't even appear, but they're both undoubtedly present and relevant so this is getting tagged with all three (gdi ao3, merge the Kylo tags already please). Ren and Kylo are not in an exclusive relationship and are both aware of that
> 
> Anyway, all that said, hope you enjoy!

There were mere seconds between the door to the room opening and the sound of a blaster being prepped to full charge. Ren grinned, what would surely be a feral-looking expression in the darkness of the room if it weren’t for the mask he wore. He gripped the Ren too, though, just in case.

“What are you doing in my quarters?” Major Hux demanded, stepping closer with his blaster aimed directly at Ren’s face.

Ren wasn’t concerned and simply shrugged. “Just wanted to say hi, is all. Figured it’d be good to meet you since you worked with one of my boys.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed and he did not lower his blaster. “Who are you?”

“I am called Ren,” Ren said, keeping his posture lax, friendly – strategically disarming. “You might have heard of me. I lead the Knights of Ren.”

That seemed to get Hux’s attention, as he lowered his blaster, though kept it drawn. “I see. Snoke did not inform me I would be working with one of you again.”

Ren laughed. “That’s cause I’m not here for Snoke. I’m here for _you_ , red.”

Hux called for the lights to turn on and Ren saw the way his hand tightened on the blaster, ready to fire. “Is that so? If you want a tour of the ship, I can point you to Mitaka. I’m afraid I’m far too busy to indulge you in whatever it is you want.”

Ren shook his head, laughing again. “All I want is to talk. You see, my boy Kylo worked with you recently. Remember him? Sulky, dark hair, fuckable lips? He was, let’s say, _intrigued_ by you and it’s got me curious what all the fuss is about.”

Hux sneered, but finally holstered his blaster. “Like I said, I am a busy man. I don’t have time to spare for the idle curiosities of someone who won’t even reveal their own face.”

Ren tsked, shaking his head, but relented and removed his mask; he’d known it would be a necessary concession. “There. See, no need to be so serious, red.”

If Hux had any reaction to Ren’s bare face, he hid it well, offering only a slight raising of his eyebrows that could mean any number of things. Ren didn’t know much about Major Hux aside from occasional rumours about the First Order he hadn’t paid attention to and the tidbits Kylo had given them while bragging about his mission, but Ren’s impression hadn’t been off yet. Hux was the kind of man who was lethal at a sabacc table, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have emotions. Oh no, there was a caged beast within him that few, usually unfortunate, souls ever got to see.

Ren, though, was not easily intimidated. He’d found people like that made excellent allies, if one cared to work at it. And if one didn’t, well, there was always fun to be had tapping on the cage. Ren had no care for outward appearances anyway; he wanted to see the core of a person, who they really were, deep down. He _wanted_ the beast within.

Hux was still frowning at him, so Ren continued, “If you really are that busy, I can wait. I haven’t got a single place to be.”

He punctuated that by sitting down on the couch and kicking his boots up onto the caf table, crossing them at the ankle. Hux’s eye twitched in response and Ren schooled his smirk into another grin. It was so easy to get under the skin of someone so prim and proper.

“Fine, ask your questions,” Hux snapped, remaining standing and crossing his arms. “Anything to get you out of my quarters sooner.”

“How many people have you killed?” Ren asked conversationally.

Hux didn’t seem to be expecting that question. “I’m not so juvenile as to keep a count.”

“Guess, then.”

Hux made a face, but relented. “Double digits, certainly. Perhaps triple.”

Ren settled his feet back on the floor and leaned forward a bit. “You don’t seem conflicted about that.”

“I’m not,” Hux said, shifting his weight slightly. “I’m a soldier and I remove those who get in my way using whatever method is best for the situation. Often times the permanent method is the most efficient.”

“Very true,” Ren agreed, nodding. “Do you enjoy killing, soldier boy?”

“I wouldn’t say I do to the degree I would expect of someone like you,” Hux said and Ren didn’t miss the hint of derision in it. “But there is a certain satisfaction that comes with ending a life, particularly that of an enemy or inconvenience.”

“Makes sense,” Ren offered, letting the silence linger for a moment. “You seem like the ambitious type. That true?”

Ren already knew it was, but let Hux give his own answer. “Obviously. I have plans, Ren, for both myself and the galaxy as a whole. I _will_ achieve them.”

“Lofty dreams,” Ren said, grinning again at Hux’s hostile tone. “I can respect that. Not sure how you’re going to achieve them with the galaxy’s biggest stick up your ass, though.”

Hux shot him a withering glare. “Ah, I see your goal now.”

“Do you?” Ren asked, casual as could be; he would’ve been very surprised if that were true. “Cause I’m not even sure you can bend over, let alone achieve whatever plans you have. I could help with that, you know.”

“And I think it’s time for you to leave,” Hux said, eyes narrowed. “I have enough _relics_ mocking me simply because they can’t accept that they don’t have a place in the future I will build for this galaxy.”

Ren blinked; that isn’t what he meant but, well, it served his purposes just as well. Getting a rise out of Hux was the goal; making someone with so much control and restraint lose it, getting to see what lay beneath it all. Ren simply hadn’t been anticipating so much bitterness, drive, and _want_. Hux was certainly someone who knew what he wanted.

“I’d rather not,” Ren pressed, letting his amusement slip through. “Besides, if you think you can rid the galaxy of people like me, you’ve got another thing coming, red.”

Hux’s eye twitched; ah, good, old control issues. “I’ll give you a choice, Ren. Either you can leave now, or you can stay while I put you in your _place_.”

“And how are you gonna do that?” Ren asked, resting one cheek on his fist. “Gonna bore me out of your quarters? I know your type, all work and no play.”

Hux’s face twitched in irritation but he said nothing, just left to go to the bedroom part of his quarters. Ren smiled to himself in satisfaction. He wasn’t sure what Hux would do, but he had a feeling it’d be interesting, if nothing else.

When Hux returned with a smirk on his face and something in his hands, Ren couldn’t hide his surprise. “Guess I was wrong about the ‘no play’.”

Hux uncoiled the bull whip, letting it trail on the ground. “Last chance, Ren. Either leave, or strip down and brace yourself against the wall.”

Ren was starting to understand just what the kid saw in Hux. Kylo had a type, Ren had figured that much out, and this visit was confirming Ren’s suspicion that Hux indeed did fit it. Still, Ren wanted to see more, to really understand Hux, see if he really knew what he was doing or if it was all posturing; besides, this was starting to look like it’d be fun.

Ren grinned. “You know, red, you just got a lot more interesting.”

He stood, stripping off his ragged cape and losing the rest of his clothes as he walked over to the wall closest to Hux. Ren winked as he passed by Hux, then set himself facing the wall, hands braced on the surface. It’d been a while since Ren had been on the receiving end of something like this, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t more than willing.

Looking over his shoulder, Ren saw Hux blink, seeming surprised that Ren actually agreed to this before he got into position. His posture was good, confident, and correct; it seemed he did know what he was doing after all. That was good. Empty promises wouldn’t do.

Hux cracked the whip, clearly for show, but Ren wasn’t the sort to quake in anticipation of pain. Kylo would, though, even as masochistic as he was. Ren was willing to bet Hux would just love that.

The first strike cracked as it caught Ren’s ass, making him inhale sharply at the harsh sting. Bold, but not over the top. Hux followed up with another hit, similar in intensity, and Ren breathed through it, savouring the sharp pain. He landed a few more, each one coming with a satisfying crack, going until Ren’s ass was really starting to burn.

The next strike was higher, hitting the meat of Ren’s upper back – it felt strange with the scar tissue, deadened nerves only managing a shadow of the pain it should have caused. Ren shifted slightly. He hadn’t done anything like this since before he’d gotten the scars.

“You’ll have to hit harder than that, red,” Ren taunted. “I can’t feel shit on my back.”

“Still mouthing off, hm?” Hux said, but the next hit came much harder, hard enough for Ren to feel – he was probably going to break the skin. Ren didn’t mind. “Well, I’ll just have to keep showing you where you belong.”

Hux painted his back with lines of pain, each stroke expertly done, always in the recommended area with no wrapping around. One strike was particularly sharp, likely indicating blood, and Ren hissed. Damn, it hurt nicely.

“I’m impressed,” Ren said honestly, though kept his tone light. “Gotta admit, I didn’t expect this from you.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Hux said, moving back down to lash Ren’s ass again, making Ren suck in a breath. “None of you do. You all underestimate me, doubt me, think you can mock me and humiliate me for your own amusement.”

Hux was ramping up his strikes, switching between Ren’s ass and his back, and shit, this guy was _intense_. Ren wasn’t complaining, though, the pain going straight to his cock, which was filling out under the repeated hits. He relished in it, let it wash over him and fill his mind, short grunts escaping his throat with each hit.

“I will hold more power than any of you,” Hux said, his voice level but strong with conviction as he delivered strike after precise strike, the crack of the whip serving as emphasis. “Right now, you’re in your place, where you belong, as am _I._ ”

Hux finished his tirade with a vicious strike to Ren’s back again. Ren couldn’t feel if he was bleeding, the scarred skin too damaged to detect the mild sensation of dripping liquid, but he suspected he was. His whole body was singing, his upper back and ass burning with the sting of the whip. Ren panted, impressed and mind buzzing.

He could hear Hux set down the whip and Ren turned, his skin protesting the quick movement, and looked at Hux. “Well done, red. Now you gonna finish the lesson and fuck me or what?”

Hux looked taken aback for a moment, but then his eyes darkened. Ren could already feel his arousal in the room, singing through the Shadow. Hux got off on power and pain; there was no denying it.

“Fine, if that’s what it takes,” he said, as if it were an inconvenience he was willing to suffer, but Ren knew better. “Get on the bed.”

Ren sauntered into the bedroom, stretching his shoulders as he did to feel the burn. Damn, his ass would be marked for a while, though the welts on his back would be disguised by the scars. He flopped back onto the bed, hissing when his back made contact, the sheets sticking slightly – ah, there was the confirmation Hux had broken the skin.

Hux wasn’t far behind, but he was slow to remove his clothes, like he didn’t want to wrinkle them, so Ren stroked his cock to full hardness, watching as Hux stripped. Hux was thin, lithe, but it belied his strength. No one could wield a whip like that without some muscle, whether obvious or hidden.

“Hurry up, red,” Ren called while Hux carefully removed his jodhpurs. “I’m going to bleed through your sheets at this rate.”

Hux scowled and hurried out of the rest, striding over to grab Ren and push him onto his stomach. Letting him, Ren rolled over, grinning with amusement. Hux fished a bottle of lube out from the drawer in the stand beside the bed, then finally joined him.

He poured lube into his hand, slicking his fingers, and then Hux rubbed two against Ren’s hole. “Maybe this will finally shut you up.”

“Good luck with that,” Ren laughed, spreading his legs a little.

It’d been a while since Ren had taken a cock, too, but he wasn’t a stranger to it by any means. Hux slipped a finger in and Ren breathed out, enjoying the slight stretch. He had the feeling Hux was going to be overly thorough, as he seemed to be in all areas, so Ren already planned to taunt him into action if needed.

After almost too long, a second finger slid in, and Ren sighed; hardly even a burn. “You can go faster, red. I’m not exactly a virgin here.”

Hux brought his dry hand down over Ren’s striped ass, a hard smack that caught Ren off guard and actually made him cry out in surprise. “And if you want this, you’ll take it however I give it to you. If you’re so impatient, you can leave and take care of yourself.”

Despite himself, Ren laughed and offered a mocking salute. “Yes, sir.”

Hux rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by Ren’s lack of true deference, but he continued prepping him with an irritating amount of care. Well, Ren may not like it, but it was a good sign regarding his end goal here. So far, Hux had passed each test with flying colours, especially including the unexpected developments.

Finally, Hux pulled his fingers out and Ren watched as he slicked his cock – nice one, too. Long, just the right amount of girth, a nice curve. He kept his pubic hair trimmed, too, because of course he did.

“Finally,” Ren sighed, playing up his own dramatics as he spread his legs further.

“Impatient beast,” Hux hissed, and before Ren could return a taunt, Hux’s cock was against his hole, breaching him.

Ren gasped as Hux slid his cock in, slowly working himself in until he was fully sheathed. He stayed still for a moment, letting Ren adjust, and then pulled back right before Ren was about to speak again, swivelling his hips to drive in hard. The thrust punched the air from Ren’s lungs, Hux’s hips slapping against his sore ass, and Ren let his head drop down against the sheets, grinning to himself. Oh, yes, this would work nicely.

“This what you wanted?” Hux taunted, picking up the pace; he fucked hard, but it wasn’t sloppy, his thrusts too precise.

“Fuck yeah,” Ren laughed, cutting off on a moan. “Give it to me, red.”

Hux did, nailing Ren in all the right spots, the smack of his hips making Ren’s ass burn in a way that just made his cock harder. Despite the almost clinical approach, there was a hint of vicious cruelty, too, in the way Hux rolled his hips against Ren’s ass, knowing it would make the pain flare. He was a savage little thing that knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

 _Perfect_ , Ren thought, letting himself get lost in the steady stream of pleasure.

Every thrust dragged Ren’s cock against the sheets, and it didn’t take too long before he felt that familiar pressure. Hux threaded a hand through Ren’s hair, pulling it just right, and Ren groaned. It was a shame he wasn’t on his back; he’d love to see how Hux would react to being bit.

“Do you see where you belong now?” Hux demanded, breathing heavy, the movement of his hips becoming more urgent, signifying he was close as well. “Do you?”

“Where’s that?” Ren asked, moaning when Hux’s hips smacked against him even harder in response to the taunt.

“Under me,” Hux growled, yanking Ren’s hair harder.

Ren didn’t bother responding, just lifted his hips enough to get a hand on his own cock. Hux flattened himself against Ren’s back, putting pressure on all the whip marks there, driving his cock as deep as it could go, and it all just brought Ren closer, as did Hux moaning in his ear. If Ren were a younger man, he’d have come by now.

In the end, it was Hux that came first, his hips stuttering as he came inside Ren. Ren’s hand flew on his cock, managing to bring himself off right as Hux finished riding out the aftershocks, the clenching of his ass earning him a hiss from Hux. Ren smiled to himself, pleased with the results, then rose up onto his hands and knees, easily lifting Hux with him.

Hux made a noise of offense, quickly sitting up and pulling out before leaving the bed. Ren stretched, the pain of his back and ass less of a pleasant burn now and more an insistent sting. Ah well, not like he hadn’t had far worse on several missions.

“Lay back down,” Hux ordered, apparently having returned with a cloth in one hand and a first aid kit in the other.

Ren raised an eyebrow at him, then took the cloth using the Force and cleaned himself quickly. Hux was still staring at him so Ren huffed and settled back down. Free bacta was free bacta, after all.

Hux sat on the bed beside him, opening the kit. “I broke the skin in several places.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ren said, waving a hand dismissively. “I have to say, red, you were much more fun than I thought you’d be.”

Ignoring him, Hux set to work applying bacta and light bandages. He was thorough, as expected, but there was also some tenderness to his touches. He was gentle with each injury, trying not to aggravate them as best he could. Ren almost shook his head; another surprise, it seemed.

Once he was mostly done, Hux finished up with one hand while the other gently stroked through Ren’s hair. Kylo did that sometimes – he had a thing about hair – but it was never like this, never clearly an attempt at _soothing_. It wasn’t that it felt bad, per se, but Ren still wasn’t sure he liked it.

Hux finished and closed the first aid kit, but didn’t stop with the stroking. “Do you need anything? Water, perhaps?”

Ah, so that’s what he was doing. “Nah, I’m good. You didn’t fuck me _that_ hard.”

Hux made a face, but didn’t stop, then smirked. “I’m simply ensuring that I won’t return to my quarters tomorrow and find six other Knights in my rooms, wanting retribution for the damages I inflicted upon their leader.”

The laugh Ren let out was almost startled out of him. “Well shit, you should’ve told me sooner that you could joke.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Hux drawled.

Ren stayed where he was for a few minutes longer but then sighed and forced himself up, taking Hux by surprise. “All right, I think that’s enough getting to know each other.”

“If you insist,” Hux allowed, though he didn’t look pleased. “Has your curiosity been sated now? Am I safe from any continued invasions of my space?”

“Yeah, you’re good, red,” Ren said, walking out to the main area again and pulling on his pants. “I know everything I need to now.”

“Good.” Hux followed him and watched as Ren dressed.

“Aw, don’t pretend you didn’t have fun,” Ren teased, pulling on his cloak – his back didn’t sting anymore, thanks to the bacta. “Cause I know you did.”

“Fine, I will admit I did get some satisfaction out of this encounter,” Hux said derisively, though he was smirking. “I do so enjoy putting people in their place.”

“I noticed.” Ren clipped his lightsaber to his belt then made for the door, but stopped right before leaving. “Just so you know, Kylo will be all over you the second he sees you again. You’ve earned my blessing to have him.”

Hux sputtered and Ren laughed, leaving before Hux could manage a response to that. It was the truth, though, and the whole reason Ren had come in the first place. If his newest recruit was going to get involved with someone, Ren had to be certain that someone wouldn’t cause him to stray from his path or otherwise cause issues, either for Kylo, Ren, or the Knights as a whole. Kylo was one of his boys, and by far the most sensitive, which meant Ren had to look out for him a bit more thoroughly than he did for the rest of the Knights. He looked out for them too, of course, but Kylo needed some more time before he’d truly be able to take care of himself.

But Hux, Hux wasn’t a bad idea at all. Despite being Force-null, he was brimming with Shadow, a perfect choice that wouldn’t interfere with Kylo’s life as a Knight of Ren. He also fucked hard and went heavy on the aftercare, something the kid would love. Oh, Ren would bet Kylo would have Hux downright _cuddling_ in no time at all.

Ren smiled to himself as he climbed back into the shuttle he’d borrowed for this. Oh yes, Hux wouldn’t be a problem at all, and Ren had even gotten to have some fun himself. What better result was there than that?

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
